Broken Bed
by Krobinson33
Summary: A slight NSFW Todomomo one shot of what would happen if they broke Yaoyorozu’s bed. I dont own MHA. Enjoy! :)


"Mmmhhh! Shoto don't stop! You feel so good!" Yaoyorozu moaned as her boyfriend kept driving into her.

Classes were canceled today due to recent elevated villain activity. No one was complaining however. Especially not Todoroki or Yaoyorozu. It had been awhile since they had had any alone time. School picked up more their second year. They had loads of homework, internships, and projects. School always came first. They had agreed to that when they first started dating. When they finally had an opportunity to be alone they took it. They ended up in Yaoyorozu's room this beautiful afternoon.

"Momo, I want you on top." Todoroki panted.

"Anything for you."

And with that Todoroki flipped their positions still remaining inside of her. Yaoyorozu slid fully down his dick making him go further than he originally was. Both parties let out breathy moans. Yaoyorozu started rocking her hips as Todoroki reached for her bouncing breasts. He rubbed her nipples between his fingers which made her gasp. He started to thrust his hips up to meet hers which made her start to bounce. His hands moved from her breasts to her hips making her go harder and faster. Yaoyorozu started moaning louder, and he knew she was close. Just when they were both about to finish—

CRRRAAASSSSHHHHH!!!

Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and her mattress plummeted to the ground. The shock of what just happened caused both Todoroki and Yaoyorozu to lose the mood they were in. Yaoyorozu quickly sat herself up off of Todoroki and sat down across from him. Todoroki sat up stunned at what just happened. He couldn't help but feel slightly proud of the fact that he fucked his girlfriend so good that it broke her bed. But his pride was quick lived when he saw the expression on Yaoyorozu's face. Her face was filled with shock and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Momo—"

"Oh my god! How am I going to fix this?!" Yaoyorozu frantically asked herself.

"We'll fix it. I'll figure something out. Let's get up and put clothes on. Then we'll assess the situation." Todoroki gently spoke trying to calm her down.

Yaoyorozu silently nodded her head and climbed off the mattress. As she was putting her clothes on and looked at her 'bed'. Her mattress was fully on the ground. The wooden support that held her mattress was broken. At least that's all she could tell at the moment. Todoroki quickly put his clothes on and disposed of the condom he had been wearing. He started looking at the damage they had created. He needed to lift the mattress up to fully see what had happened. When he lifted it up he saw broken wood and nails that had pulled out everywhere.

"We sure did a number on this thing." Todoroki muttered.

"We need to fix it." Yaoyorozu quickly said.

"I don't know if we can. You may just have to get a new bed frame. I mean you're pretty rich I don't see a prob—"

"How am I going to explain that to my parents, Shoto? 'I'm sorry I need a new bed frame, Father. It broke while I was having sex with my boyfriend.' I don't think that would go over quite well." Yaoyorozu said crossing her arms. "We will just have to fix it ourselves."

"You make a good point. Okay then. We will need new materials. But first we need to put this mattress somewhere. How did you get this here in the first place?"

"Well, it was the last thing that was brought in. That's the only way the mattress would fit." Yaoyorozu said slightly embarrassed.

"You aren't going to like this, Mo. But I think we are going to need some help. I don't think we can do this alone." Todoroki spoke turning to his girlfriend as her face grew bright red.

"I was afraid of that." Yaoyorozu sighed.

Todoroki and Yaoyorozu made their way down to the common room to scope out people to help them. They had to be selective though. They didn't need this getting out. They scanned the room and their eyes fell on the first person they needed. Uraraka. As they both made their way over, Yaoyorozu's face began growing redder and redder with every step.

"Good afternoon, Ochako." Yaoyorozu spoke trying to keep the embarrassment out of her voice.

"Good afternoon, Yaomomo!" Uraraka chirped back. "And you too, Todoroki!"

Todoroki simply nodded. They sat in silence for a few seconds. Yaoyorozu couldn't look at Uraraka and Todoroki was also avoiding eye contact.

"Um, do you guys need something?" Uraraka asked hesitantly.

"Um yes. Something pretty heavy broke in my room, and I was wondering if you could float it out." Yaoyorozu spoke quietly.

"Oh of course! I would love to help! Do you need anyone else to help out? Deku is out to lunch with his mom today, and some others went to the mall. But I think Kirishima and Bakugo are here somewhere too." Uraraka asked getting up and walking towards the elevator with her two embarrassed friends. "Also, if you don't mind me asking, what broke?"

Another round of embarrassed silence filled the elevator.

"Her bed." Todoroki simply said breaking the silence.

"Oh…"

Silence filled the elevator again. The only sound that could be heard was the ding coming from the elevator letting the young heroes know they were at their floor. They walked quietly to Yaoyorozu's room. She opened the door to show the damaged bed that needed to be removed.

"You're definitely going to need more help." Uraraka said chuckling slightly. "You want me to text Kirishima?"

"If you don't mind." Yaoyorozu sighed defeated.

"Okie doke. Give me a second. Aaaaaand sent." Uraraka smiled. Her phone buzzed. "He's on his way! Which probably means Bakugo is on his way. I hope that's alright."

"As long as everything gets fixed before everyone gets back is just fine with me." Yaoyorozu said rubbing her head.

"We can at least get the mattress out while we wait for them." Todoroki said moving into the room.

They managed to get Yaoyorozu's mattress out with ease thanks to Uraraka. They also moved her desk and dresser out to make more room in her room to work with. They were putting the broken pieces of wood in a trash bag when their other help showed up.

"Yo, Yaoyorozu. What's with everything out in the hall?" Kirishima questioned.

"What the hell broke anyway?" Bakugo asked.

They walked into the room and saw the bed frame. Or what was left of it.

"What the? How the hell did you manage this, Ponytail?"

He turned to look at Yaoyorozu who was avoiding eye contact and was as red as a tomato. He looked over at Todoroki who intently staring at a spot on the ground. He looked back from Yaoyorozu and Todoroki a few more times then his eyes fell on the broken bed frame again.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Oh! Well, ok. I'm sorry, Yaoyorozu, but good for you Todoroki. That's pretty freakin' manly!" Kirishima cheered.

"In all honesty it was actually Momo who-" Todoroki started.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yaoyorozu shouted, covering Todoroki's mouth with her hand. "Let's not talk about this anymore. Please just help me fix this before the rest of our class gets back. I really don't want to have this conversation anymore."

"Sorry, Yaomomo. We'll get this fixed in a jiffy!" Uraraka bounced.

"So where the hell are we going to get the materials for a bed frame anyway?"

"I'll make them. That's no problem." Yaoyorozu quickly said. "Just let me know what you need."

"What about the economy?" Kirishima pointed out.

"It'll be fine for today. I don't have the time right now." Yaoyorozu spoke rubbing the back of her head.

"Alright fuckers. Let's get to it."

Everyone stood motionless for awhile. Not actually knowing what they should do first.

"Does anyone actually know how to make a bed frame?" Uraraka asked.

"No."

"Not really."

"Nope."

"It can't honestly be that hard." Todoroki emotionlessly spoke. "We just have to put said materials together so a mattress fits on it. It's not going to look pretty. I hope you know that, Momo."

"Yes. I'm aware. I'll survive I suppose."

"Right! I guess we should start with materials!" Uraraka bubbled.

"Make sure it's sturdy material, Ponytail. With how you two go at it, you better make it like some iron or something." Bakugo snickered.

"Ha ha. You're so funny, Bakugo." Yaoyorozu rolled her eyes. "Stronger lumber should be just fine." Yaoyorozu materialized measuring tape and handed it to Kirishima. "Do you mind measuring my current bed frame so I at least have a rough estimate of how long I should make everything?"

"Sure thing!"

"Wait! So you can make things specific measurements too?! That is so cool, Yaomomo!" Uraraka beamed!

"Yes I can! It helps because I usually don't have to cut anything down. It's the same for clothing. I usually buy everything, but I have made myself some clothing before. It usually fits better since I know my exact measurements."

"193cm by 203cm."

"Thank you, Kirishima! I'll make a couple drills and some screws. And give me a moment before I make the wood. I need to look up how to make Australian Buloke." Yaoyorozu materialized the drills and screws and grabbed her computer.

"What the hell is Australian Bu- Whatever" Bakugo asked grabbing a drill.

"It's currently the world's hardest wood. If I'm making my own bed frame, I'm going to make the best I can." Yaoyorozu matter-of-factly said.

"Whatever. Just hurry the fuck up." Bakugo grunted.

"Oh that's not too complicated." Yaoyorozu stood up from her computer and walked over to the open space. "Boys, if you would avert your eyes for a moment please. I'm going to need quite a bit of exposed skin to make these materials."

"Yea sure!" Kirishima spoke closing his eyes.

Bakugo huffed and turned around with his back to the Creation heroine. Yaoyorozu removed her shirt and started to make her wooden materials. It took a few minutes, but finally all the pieces were made. Twelve perfectly crafted wooden pieces were laying on the ground. Yaoyorozu put her shirt back on and admired her beautiful handiwork.

"Finished! Let's get going! Everyone should be getting back soon." Yaoyorozu spoke looking at the clock on her phone.

"Why are there so many pieces, Yaoyorozu?" Uraraka asked.

"The four pieces to frame the bed and the eight pieces for support. And we know they need all the support they can get." Bakugo quipped. Yaoyorozu smacked Bakugo's shoulder getting a slight cackle out of the explosive blonde.

Once they actually started working on putting all the pieces together it didn't take all that long. About half an hour later Yaoyorozu's bed and furniture were all neatly put back together. The group had a collective sigh of relief that this project was finally finished.

Yaoyorozu fully bowed in front of her friends. "Thank you all so much! I don't know what I would've done without you!"

"Of course! What kind of heroes would we be if we didn't help out our friends in need?" Kirishima said giving her a big toothy grin.

"Yup yup! I'm glad we were able to help out, Yaomomo!" Uraraka waved as she left.

"Tch. Whatever. Don't break your fuckin' bed again, Ponytail." Bakugo said walking to the door. "We don't need a broken IcyHot either." Bakugo snickered and left.

Kirishima laughed and left as well. This just left the two lovers alone once again with a fixed bed. Yaoyorozu closed her door, locked it, and jumped onto her bed. Todoroki joined and laid next to her. They stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. Todoroki rolled over to face her, resting his head in his hand.

"Wanna pick up where we left off? We never did get to finish." He winked as he ghosted his fingers up her arm.

"Shoto, we just fixed my bed that we broke."

"Don't you want to test out how strong that wood of yours actually is?" He winked.

"Well, I do love research projects." Yaoyorozu giggled and rolled herself on top of Todoroki connecting their lips. And they continued to 'research' for the rest of the night.


End file.
